


Home

by AlternativeRocker



Series: Alphabet Romance [8]
Category: Taggart - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How their house became a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

For months after the completion of the sale they had kept it as it was, only unpacking what was necessary to their day-to-day lives. It had not started to be a home until the Christmas season when they had holidays that only overlapped for four days, so had been left to their own designing devices for the weeks either side.

They had ended up painting until 3am on Christmas Eve/Day because Jackie had had a meltdown after their dinner, saying they would never complete it in the time they had available so he had been the dutiful husband and appeased her wishes, eventually getting her back on side to help him. Looking back on it they realised they should have planned when to do each task as they were constantly having to cover or remove their TV and such like because they had started painting the walls after laying out most of their things.

Every day he was alone in the house he would make it like he wanted, forgetting how much she hated everything he had pointed out in the shops. When she got in he would leave the room and back back with drinks or food to find objects had moved or completely disappeared and she would never offer any sort of reasoning for her decision. He would just roll her eyes and give her a quick kiss before moving it back to where he had chosen, baiting her for a response which she never gave because she enjoyed the battle of wills they had with this and she would move it back as soon as she could. 

It was finally all complete - down to every last figurine - on Valentine's Day when he came in to find her curled up sleeping on the couch, the new circular teal rug positioned perfectly in the centre of the floor. He knew she would be annoyed if he woke her up but would be worse if he didn't tell her that she had fallen asleep.

"Jackie? Jackie, love, I'm home if you care at all." She mumbled incomprehensible words as she shifted herself awake on the seat.

"Ugh, is that you just in? I only sat down half an hour ago, I was shattered."

"I can see that," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her, eventually being pulled down to cover her lying down as the kiss deepened.

As they split apart he leaned back and knelt over her before looking down at her seriously, "We've done good. Finally looks as though we have that place we wanted."

They had agreed when their relationship began to progress that they both wanted a fresh start away from the houses they had inhabited before. They had spent months debating the kind of home they desired which had ended in a number of arguments but had settled on the empty shell that they had now tweaked to their preference. In between house-hunting they had got married in a very low-key ceremony, knowing that money was quite tight for it as their hearts were set on getting their home.

She nodded and gave the room they were in a quick glance - the colours weren't too bold but it was the same colour as the rug which gave it a nice flow which she appreciated. He had actually been the one to pick the colours for the living room and their bedroom or else they would have been cream and pale grey like she wanted, but he had wound her around his little finger and got his wish, not that she had an objection because he had good taste in that department. The nick-knacks he amounted were not lovely though, she hated all of them and she had no idea how she had managed to marry the man without knowing how much tat he owned. Jackie had kept it all, just hidden away out of her sight, not disturbing their beautiful home they had bought together.


End file.
